


The Villain

by riverisme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Unfinished, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverisme/pseuds/riverisme
Summary: Ace is a villain who's just killed his enemy, Crimson, "the greatest hero." But their story isn't over yet, now the hero's daughter is an orphan and Ace makes it their job to take care of her.





	The Villain

Ace finally had Crimson cornered. After four years of trying to kill him, they had him. Just one more blow to the head and he’d be out for good and they’d never have to deal with that pesky “hero” again. They took their shot and with a great blast, the hero was dead. 

Crimson’s body dropped to the ground. His eyes remained open but unseeing as Ace took off away from the sound of police sirens. They perched up on the top of low building, watching as the police arrived. More people came to investigate the crime scene, but no one needed to investigate to know it was Ace who killed Crimson.

Ace had arrived to their small one bedroom apartment at five in the afternoon, having a three hour drive home from the crime scene. Exhausted from their long day at work, they peeled off their suit and buried it in the bottom of the laundry basket before falling into bed and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Beep, beep, beep!

The annoying sound of the alarm went off at six in the morning. On a normal day, Ace would drag themself out of bed to do more research on world’s greatest hero to learn more of his weaknesses, but today was not a normal day. Today, Ace jumped up with excitement. They would finally be able to do something they enjoyed without the stupid hero getting in the way.

They grabbed the last of Crimson’s files that they hadn’t looked through yet and began reading them. These were mostly about his family. Ace had always assumed Crimson had no family left alive, that was the normal for most heroes and villains. But with a quick scan of his last files, Ace found that Crimson had a daughter. A living daughter. A daughter who lived in a house. She was alive at this very moment, probably still in bed. This was bad. This was very bad. Ace never would have killed Crimson had they known he had a living daughter.

They knew what they had to do. They put on a professional suit and tie and drove directly to the house where the girl was. They arrived at the house an hour and a half later and quickly looked over the file again. The girl’s name was Noah and she was eight years old. 

Ace took a deep breath and stepped out of their car with their clipboard. They marched up the steps to the front door and pounded on the door three times. They waited for about ten seconds before a young girl opened up.

“Hello,” Ace said, trying to be as friendly but professional sounding as possible, “Are you Noah Boyant, daughter of C- John Boyant?”

The girl nodded and asked innocently, “When is my daddy coming home? He said he’d be back yesterday.”

Ace cleared their throat and said, “I’m not sure how to tell you this but...” they couldn’t say it, “Do you have any family you can stay with for a while?”

She shook her head, her messy black hair nearly hitting her face.

“Do you have a friend or family friend that will take you in?” Ace asks, desperate for a positive answer.

Again, she shakes her head. “Is my daddy okay? Did he get hurt?”

Ace’s voice quivers as they say “Your dad isn’t coming home. He’s dead.”

The girl tilted her head as if confused and said, “No he’s not.”

Ace nods and they stand there staring at each other for a moment and the girl gasps as if understanding what they said and starts bawling. Ace is shocked, they had forgotten the strong possibility of tears and they didn’t know what to do.

“Why don’t you uh... come with me to my car and I can take you to the police department so we can sort out what to do with you?”

She falls to the floor, her teddy bear falling out of her hand, and sobs. Ace was reminded of their enemy’s death, how his body slumped to the ground. 

But they couldn’t think about that now. They had a job to do. They picked up the girl from the floor and carried her the car. 

When they arrived at the police station minutes later, the girl had stopped crying, but she still had tear streaks down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. 

The two of them step out of the car and into the busy building, where anyone could recognize Ace as the person who killed a hero. But Ace tried not to think of that just yet. All they needed to do was make sure the girl was safe.

An officer greeted them at the front desk and directed them into a room where they could talk to someone else. The first questions were easy: who are you? What are you reporting? Does Noah have any living family or friends of the family?

The officer said she’d get information on the girl’s family and see if there was anyone she could stay with. When she came back nearly two hours later, she wore a hopeless expression. 

She shook her head and said, “I’m very sorry, we couldn’t find any family alive. We’re going to have to put her into the foster care system.” She then directed her words at the girl, “Honey please come with me, I’ll put you with a nice family.”

As the girl and the officer began to leave the room, the officer told Ace they could leave, but the girl turned to look at them with fear in her face.

“Wait!” Ace calls just as they’re about to step out of the door, “can I become her foster parent?”

And that is how two and a half years later, Ace and Noah are sitting in their small dining room at a small table with a small cake that says “HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY NOAH!” in green frosting. 

Noah cuts into the cake and stops when she realizes there’s something in it. She looks curiously at Ace, who just gestures at the cake. Without hesitation, Noah sticks her whole hand into the cake with a big grin and both of them giggle as she pulls out a small ring box. Noah opens the box and it is indeed a ring, but on the inside of the box is written, “will you be my daughter?”

Noah shrieks with excitement and says, “Yes! I will! I will!” and she flings herself at Ace, who laughs and wipes the cake off their face.


End file.
